Haunted Elevator
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: Cody Matthews has battle different kinds of supernatural beings. He is now up against a different one. Cody's dad just got a job in a new place, but the building is really old. It has this old abandoned elevator that has not been used in years. The elevator has many mysteries beyond its doors. *Sequel to The Curse of Black Church's Knight*
1. Kicked Out

Haunted Elevator

Hey everyone it's me again, Cody Matthews. I'm just the average teenage boy you see everyday but really there is something different about me. I'm a vampire. I got bitten when I first moved to this town called Whitchapel. This is one of those little quiet towns in southern Ontario that you don't hear about a lot. I lived in New York before I moved here. When I first moved here I met my best friend Rory who is also a vampire, he was the one who bit me. I also met my other friends, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica. I don't think Erica would really count as a friend.

Besides moving to Whitechapel and meeting all of my friends I ran into quite a few situations that have almost gotten me killed. When I first moved here there was this dark mage trying to take over the world and we defeated him. Then there was a genie and we also defeated him, and then the latest one was the army of black knights, which of course were defeated. I've been through so much that I never felt like a caught a break ever since I moved here. Anyways lets get on to the story.

Rory and I were just kicked out of a building, we thought it would be nice to see this new vampire night club that Erica told us about. Erica is also a vampire like Rory and I. We were kicked out by a big man who was a vampire and he shut the door on us.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to a night club," I said.

"How was I supposed to know you had to be 210 or older to enter?" said Rory.

"I think Erica tricked us."

Rory sighed. It was a Saturday night but it seemed like it was getting late so we thought about going home. We started walking away from the club. It's so weird going into a vampire club, even though you have to be 210 or older there were vampires going in that looked like they were 6 or 7, they must of been that age when they were bitten. I got bitten at age fourteen so I'll look fourteen forever.

We kept on walking throughout the streets of Whitechapel until Rory and I parted ways. I decided that I was getting a little hungry so I decided to fly up into the air. I flew above the clouds and looked around for any birds. Land animals were starting to taste bad and I couldn't stand those blood substitutes. I flew around the sky and I went a little higher up to find any more birds. I actually flew a little bit too high because oxygen was a little low. I flew down a little bit and then I finally caught something.

"Ouch!" It called out.

I jumped back when I heard it. It turns out it was my other vampire friend Sarah and Ethan's 'babysitter.' It always cracks me up to hear that. Ethan is the first ever fourteen year old that needs a babysitter.

"Hey, Sarah," I said.

"Cody, what are you doing up here?"

"I was hunting for a bird, those blood substitutes are starting to taste horrible. By the way what are you doing up here?"

"Ethan and Benny needed help with a science project."

Ethan and Benny are my other best friends, throughout all of my friends they are not vampires, Ethan is a seer which means that he can get visions by touching things and Benny is a spellmaster which means he can cast different types of spells.

"Wait, Cody didn't you say that you were hunting up here?" said Sarah.

"Yeah, why?"

"Thank goodness you weren't caught! The vampire council could gave you ticket for not following the buddy system."

"I never heard of any vampire council," I said.

"I should of told you this the moment I found out you were a vampire, there is a council in Whitechapel that every vampire must follow here, they issued a buddy system a long time ago."

"Wow, thank goodness you're here with me."

Sarah sighed with a little disgust.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" she said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I saw you and Rory near a night club and getting kicked out."

"Look, I didn't know it was for vampires 210 or older, okay."

"Who told you about this night club?"

"Erica did."

Sarah sighed with disgust again.

"I'm going to be talking to her at school on Monday," said Sarah.

Sarah flew down from the sky and I decided to follow her. She flew down to Ethan and Benny who both had a notebook for a Science project.

"Hey, Cody whats going on?" said Benny.

"Not much, just kicked out a vampire night club," I said.

"Was it the one where you have to be 210 or older?" said Ethan.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well that figures, who told you about the club?"

"Erica did."

"Well we can all agree Erica is a little mischievous," said Sarah.

I don't know why but I decided to change the subject.

"So what kind of science project are you working on?" I said to Ethan and Benny.

"We have to study different types of clouds and test how thick they are, since Benny can't do a flying spell we hired Sarah to experiment," said Ethan.

"Yeah, by the way, where's my twenty dollars?" said Sarah.

Ethan reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, he then took out two ten dollar bills and handed them to Sarah.

"Science is so much fun," said Sarah.

She then took off into the sky without any warning.

I also thought it was time for me to get home so I said goodbye to Ethan and Benny and also took off into the sky. I flew around in the air for a while and I actually did catch a bird. After a long while of just blood substitutes I could finally taste the sweetness of blood. When your a vampire the smell and taste of blood is just great. It's like heaven but a million times better. It also depends on what the person eats, that also affects the taste of their blood. If the person has recently had dessert their blood will taste like a sweet bomb, if the person had something healthy it will taste fairly decent. Since this bird just ate worms it tasted really good. I know weird isn't it?

The taste was smooth and buttery. After I was done eating I finally got home and into my house. I went upstairs to my room and went to bed for the night.

**Okay first chapter, I hope you like it!**

**There is one thing that I have never done in these stories is that describing Cody Matthews, I never described his appearance. So I want to hear from you in reviews, in your head what does Cody Matthews look like? Does he look like a celebrity? Or someone you know? Please post a link to a picture of what you think he looks like.**


	2. School Project Gone Wrong

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning. I pounded on my alarm again almost breaking it and looked out the window. It was pretty much cloudy, like every day in Whitechapel it was pretty much cloudy. I got out of bed and went downstairs in my pajamas. Jacob was down there eating cheerios. I went into the kitchen and decided to have toast since Jacob contaminated the cheerios. Jacob and I don't really have the normal brotherly love relationship, I have to admit it, I hated him ever since the day he was born. My life was so perfect, I was an only child for two years of my life. My parents always paid attention to me, but then they ruined by bringing a little demon called Jacob into the world.

I took the toast out of the toaster and sat down at the kitchen table across from Jacob. Jacob was quietly eating his cheerios and I was quietly munching on my toast.

"Dad asked me to tell you something this morning," said Jacob.

"What is it?" I said a little annoyed.

Jacob got up from the chair and went to the front of the house and got something from there. He than came back a few seconds later with a white sealed envelope.

"What is that?" I said.

"It's an envelope, loser, open it up."

I sighed, I wanted to call Jacob something that wouldn't be accepted in most countries. I opened up the envelope and for some reason it was for the company my dad worked for and it was addressed to me. I took out the slip of paper and read it. For some reason I was invited to the new office building grand opening, they redid the old office and refurbished it. It looked all new and had new stuff. I sighed and put the paper back into the envelope and continued eating my toast.

I kept on eating for a few minutes until I heard this giant thud on the top of the house. I jumped when I heard it.

"Jacob, stay here," I said.

"I want to see!" shouted Jacob.

"No, just stay here!"

"I want to see it though!"

That got me real angry, my vampire urges were too powerful. My eyes turned yellow and I retracted my fangs and hissed. Jacob gasped and stayed glued to his seat.

"I wanted to stay here anyway," he said.

I nodded my head. For some odd reason I decided to take the envelope with me. I got to the front of the house and went outside putting on my spring jacket. I tried to look at the roof of my house but I couldn't see anyone.

"Who's on my roof?" I shouted.

No one answered. I knew I was taking a big risk here but I decided to. I slowly relaxed my body and gently lifted myself off the ground. I was flying. I flew up to see the roof of my house and it turns out Ethan, Benny, and Rory were on it.

"That is the last time I'm getting a ride from you!" shouted Benny.

"Hey, but that bird was there mocking me!" said Rory.

"I nearly fell thirty feet out of the sky!" said Ethan.

I flew in on them in the middle of their argument.

"What are you guys up to?" I said.

"Cody, we need your help," said Ethan.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Mister Vampire Ninja thought that he could help us with our science project by taking us up in the air and researching the clouds."

"Still, why do you need my help?"

"I thought that maybe you could help with our project, it's due tomorrow."

"Why wait until the last minute?"

"Because we can't fly."

I sighed and took their instruction sheet. I'm not in Ethan and Benny's science class so I have no idea what they're looking for. I took off into the sky until the point of where I could reach the clouds. It was a pretty cloudy day so I wasn't afraid of any human finding me. I got up and looked at the piece of paper. I couldn't understand any of the questions the paper offered. I sighed and took out my phone and called Ethan. He picked up saying that he couldn't see me.

"I don't understand any of these questions," I said.

"The first question says that you have to name the characteristics of the cloud."

I sighed again. How could I name characteristics of a cloud? All I can describe them as is large and poofy. I tried to make the best characteristics as possible.

"What's next?" I said.

"The next part is-"

Ethan's voice stopped when my phone slipped out of my hand and fell down plummeting to Earth. My parents are so going to kill me for this. What would I tell them? _Oh, I secretly admit that I'm a vampire and I was helping Ethan and Benny with their cloud science project and when I flew up into the air my phone fell out of my hands!_

"Oh darn it!" I muttered.

I really hope Benny knows a phone conjuring spell. If he doesn't I'll ask Mrs. Weir who's Benny's grandma. She pretty much knows every spell in the Spellmaster book. I flew down and saw that my phone shattered into a billion pieces. I groaned at the sight.

"Sorry, I can't help you with my project, my phone is broken," I said.

"Thanks for helping anyways, Cody," said Ethan.

"Hey, Benny, do you know any repair spells or phone conjuring spells?"

"Nope, sorry, I'm afraid not," said Benny.

I knew that my parents would kill me.

"But I'll look for a spell, tonight," said Benny.

That made me sigh with relief.


	3. Grounded

Chapter 3

I walked into Whitechapel high school on a cold, cloudy, fall morning. I went down a few halls and got to my locker. I was kind of frustrated because I was grounded. My mom found out about my phone. She needed it because she lost hers. Besides punishing me she should of punished herself. I closed my locker and turned around Ethan and Benny were standing right behind me.

"We got your phone fixed," said Benny holding out my phone.

"No, I'm getting a new phone," I said.

"Your parents found out didn't they?" said Ethan.

"Yeah, and now I'm grounded for the rest of the week."

"So what's your punishment?" said Benny.

I sighed.

"I have to go on the tour of my dad's new work place, he said I could bring a friend."

Ethan and Benny looked at each other and ran away. They ran away just at the right time the bell rang. I sighed again and just went off to class. My first period is science which is always a hoot. I never really even liked science, my grade is a 'C-' at the moment. I sat down and Rory sat next to me. After the bell rang class was just a blur to me, I don't even remember anything that happened.

The bell finally rang to my favorite time of the school day, which we all know is lunch time. I ran out of math class at vampire speed, it was a good thing that no one could see me run. The best part is I brought my own lunch instead of the slop at the lunch line that some kids have to eat. I'm not sure how the school wasn't shut down by the health department. I went into the cafeteria avoiding the dreaded lunch line. I looked to see what was being served. It was that stuff that looked like mint ice cream, but it was all warm and had hair and mushrooms growing out of it.

I sat down with Ethan, Benny, and Rory. I got out my lunch and it was the best thing I have ever seen. It was only a tuna fish sandwich with a pear and water but still at least I was eating something edible.

"So why don't you guys want to tour my dad's new office?" I said.

"Because it sounds so boring," said Benny.

"I have extra homework on that day," said Ethan.

I sighed and took a bite out of my tuna fish sandwich. tuna isn't my favorite sandwich but it still tasted better than the cafeteria food.

"I really want to bring a friend with me," I said.

I looked around the table, Ethan and Benny looked really nervous. I looked at Rory who was digging into his food minding his own business, he was the perfect friend to take with me.

"Rory!" I shouted a little bit too excitedly.

Rory flung his head up real quick and looked at me.

"What is it, Cody?" he said.

Rory had food stuck on his fangs.

"Rory, put your fangs back before anyone see's you."

Rory closed his mouth quickly.

"Anyways, Rory, I need you for something," I said quickly.

"What do you need?"

"I was grounded for losing my phone so I have to go on a tour of my dad's new office and he said he could bring a friend with me!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to invite you to my dad's office!"

"No, sounds boring."

"I'll give you five bucks every week for the rest of the month!"

Rory's face lit up.

"You got yourself a deal!" said Rory sticking out his hand offering me to shake it.

I shook his hand and we continued eating for the rest of the hour.

After lunch it was time for Benny, Rory, and I for cooking class. The weird thing is that we're the only boys in the class. Benny signed the three of us up just so he could meet a bunch of girls. We walked into the classroom and I felt a little uneasy. This was the same room where the three of us faced the evil knights in our last battle. Even though they were all gone and everyone forgot about the knights I still don't like this room.

We walked in and got to our stations, today we were making some sort of vegetable pudding because our teach said that we were the 'obese' generation. We went to our table and got out all of our supplies and ingredients. First we had to put in three cups of water.

"Hey, Rory can you hand me that pitcher of water?" I said.

Rory tends to break things when we do our food labs. This time I was actually trusting Rory. That's something that would never happen in a million years. Rory grabbed the pitcher of water real carefully until some spilled out and he slipped on it. He then fell to the ground breaking the pitcher. Some of the glass shards hit Benny on the hand and got an open wound. I wanted to yell at Rory for dropping it but the smell of blood was too overwhelming. It smelled way to good. My mouth was watering.

The teacher came over and told us we failed the assignment. She then told Benny to go down to the nurses office while Rory and I had to clean up after class. We also had homework that night, to copy all of chapter three in our cooking textbooks. Today was just not my kind of day, all I have left is to worry about my boring tour at my dad's work. Well Rory will also be bored too.

**There it is Chapter 3, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I just had a case of severe writers block!**


	4. Painful Punishment

Chapter 4

It was already Tuesday afternoon, since I was going on tour of my dad's office I had to wear the worst clothes in the world. I had to wear a buttoned shirt and tie. It's the most uncomfortable thing in the world. The shirt feels too tight and I think the tie was choking me to death. This was something I was not look foreword to. I was waiting at my driveway for my dad until Rory popped in, he was also wearing a shirt and tie.

"How did you know to wear a shirt and tie?" I said.

"I don't know," said Rory.

The both of us were waiting for a few minutes until my dad walked out of our house wearing a full suit.

"Cody, I see you've brought a friend," said my dad.

I guess I never really introduced Rory to him.

"This is Rory," I said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rory."

My dad stuck out his hand for him to shake his hand. Rory grabbed it and shook his hand really heard. My dad's face had some tears rolling down them and was trying to break his arm free from Rory's grip.

"Well, your friend sure has a strong grip," said my dad shaking his hand.

I kind of wanted to slap Rory in the back of his head because of that. He could exposed himself to being a vampire. My dad went into the front of the car while Rory and I got into the back of the car.

"Wear your seat belts, kids!" My dad warned us.

Rory and I put on our seat belts and my dad pulled out of the driveway.

"I am so not excited for this," I said to Rory.

"Then you shouldn't of lost your phone," said my dad eavesdropping.

I sighed, it's like my parents can hear everything I say. I'm glad they don't know that all the time I always put my life in danger by battling supernatural creatures. I think they would be more shocked if they knew I was a vampire. I just sunk back into my seat, I was having that feeling that my parents didn't know something about me. Whatever my parents didn't know about me the more they'll want to find out.

I decided to take that all off my mind, I really shouldn't be worried about my parents finding out about me being a vampire, I would just call Benny and tell him to put a memory erase charm on them. The good thing about the car ride over to the office is that Rory brought his phone with him, so we were able to listen to some music on the way there. The bad part was that Rory liked music that I wasn't interested in.

I was more interested in punk rock and stuff like that, Rory likes to listen to pop stuff and auto-tuned stuff. I decided to take a part of the headphones off and looked out the window, we were in the town square of Whitechapel, a few blocks away was the gaming store that I went to that had Zombie Cop 3. I just recently heard that Zombie Cop 4 will be out in about seven months.

The office was pretty far away and I didn't know what to do. I would have my cell phone with me to keep me entertained but no, I had to drop it while I was over six hundred feet in the air. It's like it's becoming tougher to talk to my parents about my problems. I still remember living in that small apartment in New York, before we moved here to Whitechapel. It was easier when we lived there, whenever I had a problem I could tell my parents easily, and this was also before I was a vampire, I could always tell my parents if I was being bullied by a kid at school or if I had trouble in class.

Then when we move here I have been having more problems telling my parents about stuff, I can never go to them and tell them that I'm being attacked by an evil mage or some ancient cursed knight is trying to murder me.

As of right now I was going into a moment of deep thought, I was brooding. I was turning into one of those vampires from _Dusk_, those vampire movies/books that Erica likes. I never read the books or watched the movie, it just seems that there's no reason for vampires to sparkle.

Everything seemed to go by fast until I felt the vehicle bump from the brakes.

"We're here," said my dad.

Rory and I sighed, I kind of regretted taking Rory with me, but I'm sure he'll forgive me after this is all over.

Rory and I undid our seat belts and got out of the car in opposite directions. We followed my dad into this four story gray brick building. It looked so boring, I kind stand the thought of anyone going here for eight hours five times a week. When we walked into the building everything seemed kind of better. The floor was made of marble and was white and the walls seemed to be made out of glass and stone. There was a giant long wooden reception desk at the front of the building.

A young, blonde woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties was standing behind the middle of the desk. My dad walked up to her and Rory and I followed behind.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" said my dad being polite to the woman.

"I'm good, I hope you're having a nice day," said the woman.

She typed things into the computer for a few seconds.

"Are you Brain Matthews?" she said.

"That is correct."

She typed in a few more things into the computer.

"Who are these two boys behind you?" she said.

"Oh, this is my son Cody, and his friend Rory."

"And are they guests on the tour?"

"Yes."

She typed in some more things in the computer and handed us these name tags.

"These are identification tags, so if you ever get lost you can find someone to take you where you are."

That woman somehow made no sense to me.

"Have a nice tour!" the woman shouted at us in an overly positive unpleasant way. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. My dad walked and looked for our tour group, the good thing about our identification tags is that they were different colours so we had no problem finding our tour group. Our group was full of older people, like around my dad's age and no other teenagers besides Rory and I.

"Hello, everyone," said our tour guide.

He seemed to be middle aged and was wearing a beige suit.

"I'm Max and I'm going to be your tour guide today."

I felt so awkward at this moment.

"Right now we are going to the elevator to the top floor," said Max.

We all walked over to the elevator and Max pressed the button, it didn't take long for the elevator to come. We all walked inside and the door automatically closed. It was a pretty normal elevator it had two way metal walls which meant everyone's reflection was showing and all of the buttons were near the door, but there was one button I noticed on this elevator, one button didn't have a number, but a symbol, it was shaped sort of like a duck, but I couldn't make it out.

"What you guys don't know," said Max starting to talk, "is that this elevator has been broken down for almost twenty five years."

"What happened?" I said.

Max turned at me with an evil glare.

"Let's just say an _accident_ happened."

**THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 4! Oh my gosh that took forever! It's just that I'm having a hard time writing, so if you want to you can review the story and tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Floor to Nowhere

Chapter 5

It felt like the entire tour group was trapped in that elevator forever, I really hate elevators, it usually feels like were falling, even though were going up. The doors finally opened up, Max walked out the elevator first and we all followed behind him.

"This is the top floor," said Max.

_Well, that's pretty obvious,_ I said to myself.

The top floor was nothing but an study area and kitchen, but it did have a lot of windows showing all of Whitechapel outside. The only bad thing about being up there is that it gets really hot and stuffy. I don't even know how people can bare shirts and ties like these. We kept walking down a hallway until we reached a little breakfast area, it's like one of those coffee shops you see in restaurants. It had a Starbucks and Whitechapel's finest pastries.

"This is the food court," said Max.

"Not much food," I whispered to Rory sarcastically.

Rory giggled at my joke and trust me, the giggle he made sounded so weird, like a little rat. I took a little step back from Rory.

It hasn't been long since I was on this tour and it already felt like an eternity, I felt like at the end of this tour my immortal life would be over with. We walked way from the breakfast area and then went down a hallway into an area which seemed like a mailing area.

"These are the rooms where we open our mail," said Max.

"Oh my gosh, kill me now," I whispered to myself.

I'm already feeling bad for my dad for having such a boring job like this. I can't imagine what my life will be like when I turn eighteen. I'll still have the body and energy of a fourteen year old boy.

"In these rooms is where all of the mail comes from."

Oh my gosh I just wanted to murder Max right where he was.

"We get over three hundred letters a day."

After he said that sentence I raised my hand.

"Yes, little boy in the back," said Max.

"How do you know you get three hundred letters a day?" I said.

"Well, it's simple first…"

After that I lost all attention and interest in him. I knew he was talking about math and for one thing I am not good at math at all. The best thing I had to do was keep eye contact with him and nod in agreement.

"… and that's how we know how many letters ."

"Wow, cool," I said not knowing anything about what he said.

"There are also some brochures on the way out if you want one," said Max.

We continued walking down this hallway of absolute boringism. Boringism is a word that I made up, it means something that is so boring you would rather jump out a thirty story window then continue with something.

We kept walking down the hallway and went into some computer working areas.

"This is the basic working area of the office, where take charge of sales and taxes that we have to do."

One thing I knew was that this was just a waste of my time, I couldn't believe what I had to go through. I just couldn't take this anymore, I was desperate to get out of here. So I had an idea. Max was looking away from the tour group and no one was looking at Rory and I.

"Rory I have an idea," I said.

"Cool, what are we doing," said Rory getting excited. I saw that his fangs were showing.

"Rory! Please don't show your fangs here!"

"Sorry," he said covering his mouth.

"Anyways, I think we should leave, no one is looking at us so I think we could get away if we use vampire speed."

I didn't think Rory would understand me.

"Okay, let's do it," he said.

Then I kind of rethought about my plan.

"But, what if we get in trouble?" I said.

"Hey it's your own plan, you thought of it."

I sighed in frustration, why did I ever think of that? I sighed and decided to go along with my plan. Rory and I looked around and no one was looking at us. The both of us took off at vampire speed and went down the long hall. I'm glad no one could see us when we are going this fast. Since the tour was two hours I wondered what Rory and I were going to do for that long. We couldn't go to our houses since both of our parents knew we ditched and we would get in more trouble. We stopped and our feet skidded about two feet.

We were right near the elevator, the bad thing about this building was that there were no stairs. Whoever designed this building was really stupid. I pressed the down button on the elevator and it opened up right away. Rory hopped in before me and the door closed. We pressed the one button on the elevator and I felt the machine jolt for a few seconds and then it opened up again. We were not on the ground floor, but the floor above the ground floor.

I groaned and the elevator doors closed again.

"Hey, Cody what is this button?" said Rory pointing at the duck shaped symbol.

"I don't know," I said.

"This button could be for the ground floor."

I looked at the button, it didn't seem like any elevator button before.

I was tired of waiting so Rory decided to press the button, after that something frightening happened. All of the lights in the elevator burnt out and the elevator started moving down like it was falling. Rory and I were stuck to the ground by G-force and we both started screaming as we fell. Alarms were going off in my head telling my survival instinct I was about to die. I somehow thought that I was falling forever, I was never going to meet ground again. I closed my eyes in fear until I felt a huge thud. I gasped in relief. Rory and I stood up and the elevator doors opened. Out side of the elevator was an old office room. Lights were flickering and there were old computers that looked like they were from the early 90s. Cobwebs surrounded the entire floor.

From what I could see this was not a good thing at all


	6. The Underground

Chapter 6

"Rory, what is this?" I said looking around this abandoned underground room.

"How should I know?" said Rory.

We slowly walked out of the elevator and into this office. The elevator doors closed behind us making us jump. I put my hand over my heart, I could feel and hear it pounding in my ears.

"Do you think we can get out of here?"

Rory ignored me and we both decided to look around, which was a stupid decision for us. This room had an eerie feeling to it, like something was about to come out from nowhere and murder me. My breath was really shallow and shaky, even my entire body was trembling.

"Is anyone here?" I shouted with my hands cupped around my mouth.

"I'm here!" said Rory waving his hand up in the air.

"Not you, doofus!"

I couldn't believe it, out of all people I had to be underground with it had to be Rory. I know Rory is my friend and I should respect him, but sometimes he's just a real pain. It seemed like Rory and I were the only souls, well not really souls since were vampires, well anyways we were the sort of the only alive beings down here.

"Maybe we should leave," I said.

Rory nodded. We walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button, but the light didn't turn on.

"I think it takes a little while," said Rory.

We waited for the elevator to open but it was't opening at all. We kept on waiting and I was getting more and more frustrated.

"That's it! I'm breaking the doors open!"

I lose my patience really quick. I curled my fingers into a fist and took a giant swing at the door. My hand hit the door with all of the force it had but the door didn't break down, I fell down to my knees in pain. I broke my hand.

"Oh my gosh, this hurts so bad!" I said with tears in my eyes.

I never knew how bad it hurts when you broke a bone, the last time I broke a bone was when I was four, I broke my arm from falling off my bike.

"Theres something wrong with this room," I said.

"Yeah, why is there no taco stand!" Rory said concerned.

"Rory, stop being an idiot! There's something wrong here, we seem to be stuck in here and the elevator isn't working right, I try to break it down with my hand but it doesn't seem to work."

"It must be this indestructible metal!" shouted Rory.

"No, Rory, there's something in this room that makes us weak, it feels like it's something evil."

The pain from my hand seemed to die down a little bit. I got up and looked at my hand. It looked very messed up, how was I going to explain to my dad how I broke my hand. I kept looking at my hand which made me feel sick because it was all bent out of shape. After a few seconds I noticed something, my hand was fixing itself, like it was morphing itself back into it's original form.

"Dang it, I forgot vampires could heal themselves," I said.

"You forgot, don't you remember when you broke my nose?"

"Yeah, sorry, Rory, now how do we get out of here?"

"There could be some stairs in the back of the room," said Rory.

"Okay, I guess we could take a look."

We started to walk away from the elevator, the only thing that could possibly get us out of this room. We walked pass all of these old desks and computers. Everything seemed to be so old. I even looked down and saw some mice run across the ground. We kept on looking for a door until I came across something at a random desk. I looked at it and saw it was a wall calendar. I looked at the date of the calendar. The date was from 1984.

"Rory, come look at this," I said.

Rory came up and saw the calendar.

"Wow, that calendar looks in very good condition for 1984," said Rory.

"Rory, it's not about the condition of the calendar, this office must of been abandoned, I really wonder what happened here."

"Maybe some giant insect grabbed all of the workers and carried them off into space to throw them on the sun and burn them," said Rory.

"Rory, please be more realistic."

"Sorry, Cody."

Well, I'm not sure if I shouldn't believe that story because I have seen a lot since I lived in Whitechapel.

"Come on, let's just find a way out of here," I said.

We kept walking through this office, everything seemed to be turning more and more creepy. The lights kept flickering and some computers had snowy screens like a television. My stomach kept on doing backflips inside of me, I was starting to shake uncontrollably with fear until we saw something that made me sigh a breath of relief. Rory sighed with me. We went up to the door and it wasn't budging. The door wasn't locked but it just wasn't moving.

"Rory, help me with this door," I said.

Rory went up to me and tried to help me with the door, but it wasn't working, we kept on trying until I saw something that made me gasp in fear. I saw this evil creature come out of this other door and it was really hideous, it had black slimy skin with red eyes, it had wings and yellow sharp teeth.

"RORY, GET THE DOOR OPEN!" I shouted in the most panic and fear I have ever been in.

"Why?" said Rory turning around.

He saw the evil creature and screamed like a little girl and we were both pushing the door as hard as we could. We kept on pushing and pushing until the winged creature started flying at us with full speed. We kept on pushing the door and finally got it open. The two of us went through it quickly closing the door slamming the creature in the face. We ran up all these stairs and through another door to the ground floor. I have never felt so safe in my life, but then my parade came crashing down when I saw my dad. He was looking at us with a concerned face. I just waved and laughed nervously.


	7. Terrifying Flight

Chapter 7

I slammed the door to my bedroom so hard that it almost fell off. I was grounded for an extra two weeks. Rory and I were not allowed to see each other after school. I was such an idiot for thinking of an idea that almost cost me my life. I just hopped onto my bed with my face in the pillow. I wasn't allowed to watch TV or use my computer. What would I do for fun? I couldn't go out and see my friends or play video games.

I turned over and my head was laying on my pillow, I was looking at the ceiling of my bedroom. I didn't know what I could for fun. I looked over on my bed stand and saw an unfinished rubik's cube. I didn't have anything else to do so I picked it up and tried to solve it. I turned it a couple of times trying to figure out the puzzle, but it was no use I couldn't do it. I couldn't believe what I was doing, usually when I'm at home I go onto the internet or watch TV, but since I'm grounded I can't do any of that.

I'm actually not blaming my parents for my grounding, it really was all my fault, I lost my phone, I tried to sneak away from the tour group and ended up into some underground office with a weird demon creature which I had no idea existed, so yes this another horrible day. I decided to throw my rubik's cube across the room and broke apart when it hit the wall. I got up from my bed and decided to go downstairs. I walked out of my room to the staircase and saw that I was home alone. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a snack, I haven't eaten in hours so I though it would be the perfect opportunity for the moment.

I went to the fridge and opened it up to reveal all of the basic foods such as cheese, milk, eggs, and cold cuts. I didn't know what to have so I thought I would just make a PB&J. I took the jelly and peanut butter out of the fridge and got some bread off the counter. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen to the silverware drawer to get a butter knife. When I was getting the knife I heard something upstairs. It sounded sort of like a bell ding. I decided to be stupid and investigate.

I put my knife down for a brief second and then I thought to myself _after your past experiences with the unknown you decide to bring no weapon with you? Grab that knife and check out what's going on._

I grabbed the knife again and started slowly walking towards that dinging noise. I felt a giant lump in my throat and my stomach was churning in fear. My whole body was starting to shake and slowly sweat. I held the knife in front of me while slowly getting towards the stairs; I took a foot up one stair and it creaked really loudly which sent a lot of shock throughout my body. I slowly went up more stairs getting more and more scared as time went on. I finally reached the top of the steps until I heard that ding noise again. It was coming from my room. I slowly walked down the hallway to my room which was at the end and kept on going until I reached my door.

My heart was pounding in my ears when I got there. I was really nervous when I reached my hand out to touch the door. I sighed real deeply and slowly opened the door and I revealed to myself that nothing was in my room. I looked over to see that my window was open and there was pigeon there. I ran over to my window and scared it away. I was so relieved that nothing was in my room. Until I turned around and saw something that made me jump. Right in front of my eyes was an elevator box. It had a yellow light on top of it which was on and had green smoke coming from the bottom of it.

I gasped in shock when it started to open revealing the winged monster that Rory and I saw a few hours ago.

"It's time to go," the creature said in a deep monstrous voice.

The creature was holding out its razor clawed slimy, black, amphibious hand. The yellow claws wanted to make me throw up. I screamed and I took the knife and sliced the monster's wrist leaving green goo on the knife. The monster roared with pain which gave me enough time to escape at vampire speed. I wanted to call Ethan and Benny about this but I didn't have my cell phone with me. I couldn't even call the police because they would think I'm some sort of freak.

I ran downstairs and into the living room but stopped very quickly and saw the elevator right in front of me with its doors still open and that winged creature.

"It's time to go," said the creature again.

I gasped and ran the other way but the elevator kept following me. The creature was still in there until it decided to get out.

"It's time to go, little boy," said the creature.

"Just leave me alone," I said very scared.

"Don't be afraid of me, I only want to be your friend," he said walking close to me.

My vampire instinct kicked in, my eyes turned yellow and my fangs retracted, I hissed at him. The creatures just laughed a demonic laugh.

"You still think you can scare me, no vampire in the world can."

"Back off!" I shouted in some sort of vampire demonic voice.

I started floating up in the air as so did the creature, I had no choice but to fly out of my house. I flew out the door and up into the full moon sky. I was greeted with strong wind currents. I looked down and saw that the creature was flying after me. I tried to fly as fast as I could until the creature grabbed hold of me. I started kicking, trying to break free but nothing was working.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Don't be afraid, don't fight!" the creature said.

We started flying higher into the air, the air was starting to get thinner and thinner, I was starting to suffocate. I couldn't believe how high we were. My survival instinct was full 100% trying to break free of this thing.

"What do you want with me?" I said trying to gasp for air.

"I want you join me, together we can take over the world."

"That sounds stupid!" I said.

I couldn't breathe at all or talk anymore.

"Well, If you're not going to help me, I guess I'm going to drop you!"

After I heard that my stomach churned even more. Vampires can't fly while in the air, we have to jump from land. I started to get more and more scared as the creature flew higher. I had to figure out a way to stop him. After waiting for my doom in a few seconds I thought of an idea. I still had that knife with me, it was in my belt loop. I took it out of my belt and stabbed the creature with it in the shoulder. It howled in pain and it dropped me. I was falling out of the sky.

"This is how I'm going to meet my fate isn't it?" I said to myself.

Then I started to think no, this is not how I'm going to die, I had to at least try to fly to the ground. I kept on falling to the ground really fast and I was preparing myself to fly by closing my eyes and relaxing. I kept on doing it until I stopped falling. It actually worked, I was at least one centimetre near the ground.


	8. Ill Prisoner

Chapter 8

I was at school the next day still traumatised by what happened last night, I wanted to get it out of my head like it never happened. I was leaning against the lockers with my knees bent and eyes closed taking deep breaths. I opened one eye and saw Ethan and Benny walking towards me.

"Hey, Cody, rough night?" said Benny.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said.

"How was the tour?" said Ethan.

I really didn't want to tell them what happened to me last night, I thought that what happened would be all over with but it seemed like I should talk to them.

"It was alright, I got grounded for another two weeks."

"What happened?" said Ethan.

I didn't feel like telling them but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Cody, are you alright, it looks like you've seen a ghost," said Benny.

I sighed really deeply.

"Okay, I have to tell you guys something and please don't tell anyone else."

"We promise we won't tell anyone," said Ethan.

"Okay, the reason why I got grounded again was because I thought it was a good idea for Rory and I to sneak off from the tour. We got into the elevator and thought we were going to the ground floor and somehow we ended up in this underground office. Turns out there was this creature down there and it tried to kill Rory and I but then it tried to kill me again when I was at home."

Ethan and Benny were nodding curiously.

"What kind of drug are you on?" said Benny.

"Benny, this is serious!" I said.

"Come on, this story is the most non believable story I've ever heard! Ethan do you believe him?"

Benny and I stared at Ethan when he kind of sort of had a feared look in his eye.

"Benny, I think Cody's telling the truth," said Ethan.

"Why do you think he's telling the truth, this is the most messed up story I've ever heard!"

"When was Cody ever wrong?" said Ethan with his voice getting higher, "Every time Cody has told us something we never believed him, but we always ended up believing him in the end. This time I think we should trust him."

"Ethan, calm down," I said holding my hands out.

Ethan sighed with relief.

"Ethan, I don't think it's a good idea to freak out at someone just because they don't believe me."

The bell finally rang for my first period class. I said goodbye to Ethan and Benny and got to class where I sat down next to Rory and usual. I had to take out my text book and turn to page 341. I grabbed my notebook when the teacher started writing stuff down on the board. I opened up my notebook and saw that all of the papers in my notebook were ripped up. I didn't know what I would tell my teacher, should I have told him _somehow my notebook magically ripped up._ I then suddenly had a feeling of sickness throughout my body.

"Mr. Goldstein, I have to use the bathroom," I said clenching my stomach.

"I also have to go," said Rory standing up.

Mr. Goldstein sighed and took out two blue passes for the boys room.

"No longer than five minutes," he said.

I nodded and Rory and I headed out the door. My stomach just wanted to explode, I could barely walk. Rory and I got into the nearest bathroom near our classroom. I didn't know if I had to throw up or go. Rory and I tried to walk to the stalls until the door to the bathroom slammed shut as loud as it could. The tremendous force from the door made us both jump. After that I heard the elevator ding again.

"Oh no," I said quietly to myself.

"What's going on?" said Rory.

I didn't answer him, I was more focused on what was in front of us. In front of us an elevator box was slowly appearing into the bathroom, it was like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. The elevator had a blinking orange light and had green smoke coming from the bottom of it.

Suddenly after the elevator appeared the pain from my stomach disappeared. Besides the pain in my stomach the new feeling came, it was that fear feeling churning in my stomach. I watched as the elevator doors opened to the same creature I saw last night.

"It's time to go," the creature said again.

"What do you want from us?" I shouted.

"I need someone to help me."

"Help you with what?" said Rory.

"I need help of disposing this foolish creature."

I saw the monster take something from behind him, it was a green ghost of man who wore a suit and glasses with his hands in silver chains.

"Who is that?" I said getting more afraid.

"This man made a deal with me back in 1984, he never finished his promise so he has to spend all eternity in chains."

"That must of been the cause of the elevator accident that Max told us about," I said, "you killed him!"

"I did indeed, now you must make a promise to dispose this disgusting creature."

"What if I don't promise?" I said.

"Then will come the consequences."

I gulped in fear, I looked back at Rory who also was scared. I wanted to leave but somehow these chains appeared on my wrists. Rory also had chains on his wrist. We tried to break free of them but it wouldn't help, we were stuck. The creature grabbed the both of us on the back of our shirt collars and we were thrown into the elevator. I watched as the doors closed away from the boys bathroom.

"Where are we going?" said Rory.

"A place where everyone doesn't promise my wishes."

I gulped in fear again when he pressed that duck shaped symbol again. A giant alarm went off and all of the lights in the elevator started flashing. The elevator started to move at a very fast pace, like we were falling out of an airplane. G-force struck me to the ground and we kept on falling which felt like an eternity until we stopped. The elevator doors opened again revealing nothing but a large dark room with a single light.

"Get out!" the creature yelled at us.

Rory and I stumbled out of the elevator and then the doors closed and faded away. Rory and I were nowhere, I didn't even know if we were on planet Earth anymore, I now wondered if this was finally the end.


	9. Dark Dimension

Chapter 9

I kept looking around still wondering where I was, my stomach and brain were telling me to go into survival mode and start panicking, I kept on thinking that this is some alternate dimension that Rory and I are stuck in. There was no sign of human contact, all I could see was that we were in this dark area with nothing but a single light source and I saw no lamp.

"Rory, what do you think this place is?" I said noticing that my voice echoed.

"How should I know?" said Rory walking around.

"I think we should stick together, so we don't get lost."

Rory nodded, the last thing we would want is to be separated, that could decrease the chances of finding away out of this mess. We kept walking around in circles, we were making no progress while doing it. I was looking upwards and thought of an idea.

"Why don't we fly towards that light?" I said.

"Okay," said Rory.

I bent down my knees into a flying position and took a giant leap into the air only to fall down hard on the ground.

"What happened?" Rory said.

I got up confused, I couldn't fly at all.

"I don't think vampire powers work here."

After that discovery I just wanted to curl up into a ball and not be bothered ever again, I let everything go, I was never going to see anyone ever again, I was never going to see my family or my other friends ever again. I just fell to the ground with a tear down my eye. I actually started to sob a little.

"Cody, what are you doing?" said Rory walking up to me.

"Accepting the truth, there's no way we can get out of this," I said.

"Cody, stop whining like everything's over, we've been through so much stuff and we always made it out."

"This is something we can't get out of Rory, were trapped, were trapped forever, no one will find us."

Anxiety kept filling up through my body, I thought that at any moment I would into shock or cardiac arrest.

"Cody, please stop it we will find a way out of here."

I didn't know why I was following Rory's directions but this time I think I could of trust him. I got up from the ground, the first thing we had to do was figure out a plan to get out of the area.

"Okay the first thing we do is scout the area, find any clues that may get us out of here," I said with the most confidence I had in my voice.

The two of us decided not to walk around in circles anymore but decided to walk in some sort of direction.

"Where do you think we are?" said Rory.

I looked around again, there was nothing but just blackness except a single light that was up towards us, I didn't know if we were indoors or outdoors.

"I think were out of our universe," I said.

"What does that mean?"

"Well stating from what I've been seeing or experiencing, our vampire powers don't work here and we seem to be in some sort of smaller universe."

"So you mean that the elevator shrank?" Said Rory with all of this curiosity in his voice.

That's when my head perked up.

"That's it! That's what happened, we weren't taken to some other universe we must of been shrunk down so small that we fell through the fabric of time, we seem to be trapped in some wormhole of confusion right now!"

Rory just looked at me all confused, I couldn't blame him.

"I didn't whatever you said but I'm going with your plan."

We kept on walking again hoping to find an escape but there was nothing around us, no door or escape. I wanted to collapse down in depression again but for some reason I knew there was a way out of here, I've been through so much in Whitechapel that I can get through anything.

Rory and I were walking until we felt something strange, for some reason the area kept on getting bigger and bigger. It felt like I was shrinking again.

"Rory, we have to run and fast!"

We both took off at our fastest mortal pace, I just knew something wrong was happening and if we wouldn't be able to get out of it soon, we would both be dead. Rory and I kept on running as the area kept on getting bigger and bigger. My human survival instinct was telling me that you had to get out of there, no matter the risks you took. We were still running until we tripped on something.

We both fell to the ground, or at least I think it was a ground, the ground felt like marble. The both of us got up to see a man in a suit, it was the same man we saw earlier.

"Are you okay?" I said to the man.

The man turned around and looked at me.

"No! I'm not okay, I've been stuck in this hellhole for 28 years!"

"Is there a way out of here?"

"Yeah, there is one way, but I don't know if you guys could make it!"

"What do you mean?" I said starting to get scared.

"Once every hour you're getting smaller, and you're going to keep getting smaller until you disappear."

I gasped in fear

"When are we going to shrink again!?"

"In about thirty seconds."

"What? We just started shrinking a few minutes ago."

"Time goes by fast when you're in here."

I grabbed Rory by the arm, we had to get out of here and that meant now. I kept running and I had no idea where I was going, I was going to get out of this wormhole, I kept on running until the wormhole started to shake, that didn't stop me, I was still running with Rory behind me until we fell into this pool of white light. I found myself and Rory lying on the ground of the boys bathroom.

I got up and looked at the clock to see that no time has passed, we knew that we had to get Ethan, Benny, and Sarah involved in this.

**I am so sorry for the long wait! It's just that whenever I put my fingers on the keyboard no words pop out of them. It's been getting really tough to write stories but I still try to update whenever I can!**


	10. Lies and Confusion

Chapter 10

Rory and I walked out of the bathroom feeling confused, I still felt a bit sick to my stomach.

"Rory, we have to find Ethan and Benny right now," I said.

Rory nodded, we knew where Ethan and Benny were during this period. We had to make sure that no teachers or principle would find us while we were doing this, if we were caught truancy charges would be pressed against us. We walked down the empty hallway with no soul in sight, and I really mean no soul because Rory and I don't have souls. We turned a corner and went up a flight of stairs that had posters all over the walls saying cheesy stuff like 'Don't do drugs be a good person' kind of crap. We ran up onto the second floor which is where Ethan and Benny had class. We walked passed several doors with windows that had no sight of Ethan and Benny until luck finally struck us, at the end classroom at the end of the building had Ethan and Benny.

"Cody, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Class isn't over yet."

I guess I didn't really think it through when we were searching for them.

"Just follow my lead," I said.

"Your lead is for me to follow!" said Rory with a salute.

"Rory, please don't."

I opened the door and a blast of cool air hit my face, no wonder most of the students inside were wearing sweaters.

"Can I help you two boys?" said Mr. Gupta.

Mr. Gupta is a medium height man, he has a strong Indian accent and I hear that he's a bit strict.

"Yes," I said with nothing else to say, I didn't really plan the conversation out.

My forehead was starting to sweat, Ethan and Benny were in the back of the room looking at me real awkwardly.

I was about to say something stupid until Rory made a life saving interruption.

"We need Ethan and Benny," said Rory.

"What for?" said Mr. Gupta putting more pressure on us.

Rory stuck up his finger, and no I didn't mean it like that, he stuck up his finger but then slowly put down and whispered to me.

"I forgot what I was going to say!"

I went in front of Rory and cleared my throat. Mr. Gupta kept that strict look in his eye. I really wanted to scream and run away at this moment but I just spoke out.

"We need Ethan and Benny for a school club meeting," I said quietly.

"Oh, what club?"

We didn't make any club up so I just said something.

"The surf club?" I said questionably.

How could I be so stupid. We were in Canada there's no surfing here!

Mr. Gupta looked at Ethan and Benny with a suspicious look.

"Ethan, Benny, you're free to go," he said with a stern voice.

Ethan and Benny quickly grabbed their backpacks and scrambled out of the room as the fast as they could. Mr. Gupta closed the door really hard leaving nothing but just the four of us.

"So why did you take us out of class?" said Ethan.

"We really have to talk," I said.

I didn't really know what happened to us but I didn't know how to explain it.

"That elevator thing that I talked about before, it tried to capture us again but we escaped."

"Wow that's pretty bad," said Ethan.

"I was wondering if there was a way to destroy the elevator, or get rid of the creature inside of it."

We stopped talking for a while until Benny snapped his fingers.

"Hey, remember when Sarah was possessed by that demon?" said Benny.

"When did that happen?" I said.

"About a few months ago before you moved here, anyways remember the seance board we used? Remember how Rory decided to be dumb and not follow the rules? Ethan Whatever happened to that board?"

"It should still be in my basement."

"We'll have to do it again, come on lets go to your house!" said Benny walking off.

"Benny, we can't leave now school isn't over yet!" I said to him in a shouting whisper.

"Oh, right!" said Benny smiling.

Benny snapped his finger causing a rainbow coloured spark to come out of it.

"Benny what did you do?" said Ethan.

"According to todays date, schedule, and everyone else's memories, You, me, Cody, Rory, and Sarah are absent from school."

"Wait why Sarah?" I said.

"We may need Sarah to help us get through this."

I nodded.

"But where is Sarah?" said Rory.

Benny snapped his fingers again and Sarah appeared in a blue flash right next to me.

"Benny, what the heck!" Sarah shouted about to murder him."

"No time for murdering Benny its off to Ethan's house," said Benny.

"Why?" Sarah said confused.

"I'll explain when we get there."

**There it is Chapter 10, it's now coming close to the end so I hope you're ready and I'll try to have it up soon!**


	11. Skipping Out

Chapter 11

"Can you please tell my why you guys dragged us out of school?" said Sarah in her most irritated way.

Ethan was the last to walk into the house and he closed the door.

"Okay, Sarah, I'll tell you, but you may not believe me," I said to her.

"Just go ahead, just say whatever you have to say so we can get this over with and get back to school."

"Okay, just please don't laugh at me."

I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Yesterday, when Rory and I were on the tour of my dads new office we decided to sneak away from it. We tried to take the elevator to the ground floor but ended up in this underground room. While we were down there we saw this monster and it tried to kill us until we escaped, but today at school it tried to capture us again but we escape him _again_."

Sarah just looked at me with a confused look.

"Of course, you don't believe me!"

"No, Cody, I do believe you, but how come you never told me about it?"

"You weren't around to talk about it."

"Okay, maybe I should shut up and get onto whatever stupid plan you guys have."

"Alright then, we have to look for that seance board," said Ethan.

Sarah backed away in horror.

"No, no, no, no! I am not going through that again!"

"Come one, Sarah, it's the only possible way we could get rid of the monster," said Ethan.

"I don't care, I don't want to go through that again!"

"We can get frozen yogurt after we finish!" said Rory.

All of us turned around at Rory, all he did was smile and wave at us. I really wanted to strangle him. I was about to put my hands up until I thought of how I could get arrested because of that so I just put my hands down. I looked at Sarah again.

"It's the only way we can stop this monster, if one of us do get possessed again, I'm pretty sure Ethan and Benny know how to deal with it."

Sarah looked really worried and sighed.

"Okay, I guess," she said in a quiet tone.

I almost wanted to applaud Sarah for participating.

"Ethan, where did you last leave that seance board?" I said.

"It's somewhere in my basement, we may have to look around for a while."

The four of us followed Ethan to where the basement was, I've never been in Ethan's basement before so I didn't know what to expect. Ethan opened the white painted wooden door revealing creaky wooden stairs filled with cobwebs. Ethan flipped the light switch, there was only one light in the entire basement. We all walked down the stairs real slowly and then down into the cool, moist air. I've never seen a basement so eerie before.

"So, where do you think you left it?" I said to Ethan.

Ethan looked around for a few seconds.

"I think I left it somewhere near the old board games."

We walked to another part of the basement which had nothing but shelves of old board games which looked like they were down here for generations. It had all of these board games which I never heard of, most of them were educational except one, one that caught my eye. I looked at it, it looked like some gigantic wooden jewellery box. I took it with both my arms and lifted it out of the shelves.

"Hey, guys, is this the thing you were looking for?" I told them.

Everyone walked over to me.

"Yes, that's it," said Ethan.

I sighed real deeply, "Let's just get this over with."

We all walked upstairs into the den and set it up on the coffee table. I read the instructions, and from what I noticed, I think the thing we had to to do was the opposite to attract the monster. I decided to play alone so I put my finger on the board.

"Is anyone out there?" I said in the most stupidest way possible.

The green orb in the middle of the board was starting to glow red, which wasn't a good sign.

"I'm looking for a monster with wings that lives in an elevator."

The board was starting to vibrate which was also not a good sign. I was starting to get nervous so I took my fingers off the board without properly saying goodbye. I stood back with all my friends as the board started floating in midair. The board then exploded leaving shards if it everywhere. And then right in front of all of us was the haunted elevator. It was right in the middle of the den and had green smoke coming from the bottom of it.

"Cody, what is that?" said Sarah worried.

"That's the thing I told you about," I said with a huge lump in my throat and my stomach doing turns.

The elevator doors opened with the winged creature and the ghost man from 1984. I looked at him, he also looked really scared.

"It's time to go," said the creature in a calming voice.

"No, it's time for you to leave us alone!" I shouted.

"Big mistake."

The creature let go of the ghost man and he stumbled toward us, the weird thing is was that he was transforming from ghost form to human form. The creature then looked at us real angrily and then started to chant words, things were floating up into the air and being thrown across the room.

"What do we do?" said Sarah.

I watched the creature as he did his evil chant. I didn't know what I was doing but I ran towards the creature at vampire speed but then he used some sort of force method and I was pushed back into a bookshelf. Pain shot through my body as I hit it and books fell over my face.

The five of us ran away into the kitchen to think of a plan. Benny took something out of his pocket that looked like a mini book of battle spells.

"Benny, what is that?" I said.

"I'm looking for the enchanted flames spell," said Benny.

After a few seconds the man that we just freed ran out the back door from the kitchen.

"What should we do with him?" said Rory.

"He'll be fine, he'll just have to adjust to the present day," said Ethan.

"I got it!"

Benny was jumping with enthusiasm as he looked at the spell. Benny walked into the den looking real confident about himself. He stood right in front of the monster who was still chanting and then Benny starting chanting a different spell at him, Benny's chanting kept on getting louder and louder as his whole body started glowing a purplish blue, he kept on chanting really loud. He did until there was a giant BOOM! A giant ball of purple flame hit the monster causing him and the elevator to explode.

We all walked out smiling. It was over with, I guess when we do work as a team, we can get though anything.

"So does this mean we can get frozen yogurt now?" said Rory.

We all smiled and headed out the door.

"Wait, what are we going to do with the broken bookshelf?" said Ethan.

Benny smiled "I know a repair spell."

We all walked out and got frozen yogurt, the good thing is that we defeated a monster and got frozen yogurt on the same day. Then I now wonder, what could happen next.

**FINAL CHAPTER! THERE YOU GO! I got it done :D**

**I don't know when I'll write the sequel, but be prepared!**


End file.
